Ángel, no llores
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Esas palabras resonaron en su mente desorientada; se las había dicho su abuelo, su padre más bien, hace muchos, muchos años… cuando su madre falleció por dar a luz. Morir. Perder. Amor. Ángel. No podía conectar aquellas palabras en una sola oración, por lo cual permaneció inmóvil, sujetando la mano de su amante." One shot.


**_El mundo de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._**

* * *

_Now I'm here_

_No more fears_

_Angel, don't you cry_

_I'll meet you on_

_The other side_

_[Fragmento de Phantom Rider, Tokio Hotel]_

_._

**Ángel, no llores.**

**.**

La mujer yacía recostada sobre la cama.

La serena expresión de su rostro pálido, enmarcado por sus oscuros y largos cabellos contrastaba con el semblante de su compañero, el cual respiraba con dificultad y sostenía firmemente la mano femenina entre sus dedos. Los ojos castaños se fijaron en los verdes, con insistencia y desesperación. La esperanza que había brillado como el sol se extinguía en el ocaso de la muerte segura que aguardaba por ella, su amada, su esposa fiel. La serenidad, la calma y el sosiego que se reflejaba en el pálido rostro femenino provocaron que el dolor fuese más perceptible para el hombre que se hallaba a su lado.

– _No te mueras_ – Rogó, derramando incontenibles lágrimas. Ella lo miró con ojos cristalizados – Te necesito, amor mío._ No me dejes_…

Escondió su rostro de los ojos esmeraldas, besando la delicada mano, aun prisionera suya. No podía permitir que ella lo viera en ese deplorable estado… No podía permitir que _ella_ lo_ consolara_ a _él**.**_ Sin embargo, aun no podía quitarse aquellas palabras de su mente…

Las mismas palabras pronunciadas por el médico y que aseguraban un final seguro, trágico e _inevitable_. Ya nada podía hacer, todo estaba perdido. Sollozó, sin poder contenerse así mismo.

– Escúchame – Murmuró débilmente ella pero, al no obtener respuesta, repitió la acción – Escúchame, por favor – Rogó, con firmeza. El hombre repentinamente, levantó el rostro fijando luego sus ojos en los de su esposa a la vez que apretaba el agarre de sus dedos – Sé feliz… – Ordenó, con los ojos verdes brillando de dolor y lágrimas. Los ojos masculinos la contemplaron con horror y tristeza infinita, sabiendo que lo que ella le pedía era imposible. Al menos, era imposible sin ella a su lado. Por su parte, ella trataba de contener en vano su llanto. ¡Le dolía tanto verlo sufrir! – Hazlos felices, ámalos, cuídalos, dales lo que yo no pude… Que no sea yo causa de su dolor. Pero sé feliz tú también a su lado – Pidió ella, con desesperación – Promételo

– ¿Qué? – Pausó, ella esperaba con impaciencia su respuesta. Él suspiró, evitando sin éxito, derramar más lágrimas – Lo prometo – Musitó, al fin, intentando mitigar la pena de su esposa moribunda. ¡La vida era tan injusta! Era tan joven…

Ella sonrió, complacida de haber logrado su objetivo. Levantó su mano libre y acarició el rostro de su amado, con ternura, enjugando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su esposo. Su vida había valido la pena porque lo había conocido a él; sentía un sabor dulce al saber que ella era la causante de su felicidad pero aquello se mezclaba con el amargo temor a ser causa de su tristeza. Lo amaba. Se amaban. Debían estar juntos pero aquella separación… Era inevitable.

– Y no llores por mí, por favor… – La voz de la mujer vacilaba, en cada palabra. Sus fuerzas comenzaba a agotarse, Pronto sería el fin, lo sabía –Yo nací para hacerte feliz. No lo olvides… – Ella cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba caer su brazo sobre el colchón, debilitada por los últimos esfuerzos – Tengo fe en ti. Sé fe… – Pero, antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, su mano se movió inerte y sus ojos se apagaron lentamente mientras que la última lágrima derramada corría por su rostro.

Lágrimas en las mejillas de una mujer se convierten en tatuajes de dolor en el corazón de un hombre.

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente desorientada; se las había dicho su abuelo, su padre más bien, hace muchos, muchos años… cuando su madre falleció por dar a luz.

Morir. Perder. Amor. Ángel.

No podía conectar aquellas palabras en una sola oración, por lo cual permaneció inmóvil, sujetando la mano de su amante.

El doctor, que se encontraba en la habitación siendo ignorado por el matrimonio, se acercó a la bella mujer y cerró sus ojos, ante la sorpresa del hombre.

¿Acaso, ella había muerto? ¿Su ángel se había marchado?

El médico abandonó la habitación sin decir nada, respetaba el dolor de las perdidas y sabía que su presencia estorbaba allí. El estupefacto hombre permaneció inmóvil, mientras comprendía lo que había sucedido… Sus ojos se abrieron, con asombro y sus pupilas se dilataron, al entenderlo todo. Oprimió la mano inerte de su mujer y depositó un beso sobre el dorso, devolviéndola a su posición original. Se levantó, inclinándose sobre ella y marcando otro beso sobre su frente pálida.

– Adiós, amor mío – Susurró, con pesar. Su alma se desgarraba por dentro mientras contemplaba las facciones perfectas en el descanso eterno. Desvió el rostro y cerró los puños.

Entonces, por primera vez, escuchó el llanto de otra persona a sus espaldas.

Se volvió ligeramente, sólo para observar los rostros infantiles de sus hijos, parados en la puerta. El mayor sostenía a su hermana en brazos, con una expresión de dolorosa pena en su mirada café mientras que los esmeraldas ojos de la pequeña derramaban gruesas lágrimas. _¡No__!_ Se quejó la voz de su conciencia, recordándole las palabras finales de su amada _Ámalos, cuídalos, dales lo que yo no pude, hazlos felices… _

El hombre los contempló con cuidado, tratando de reaccionar. No sentía su cuerpo, ¡No tenía el control de su ser! Se levantó, automáticamente y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia los niños. Se inclinó delante de ambos, fijando su mirada en los rostros infantiles. La tristeza palpable del ambiente estrujó su corazón, provocando un intenso dolor en su interior.

_Que no sea yo causa de su d__olor_**_._**

– Todo estará bien – Musitó, antes de estrecharlos entre sus brazos y sonrió, apenas, cuando las pequeñas manos de su hijo se aferraron a su espalda, buscando consuelo.

_**¡Promételo!**_

– Todo estará bien, lo prometo

_Pero sé feliz tú también. No lo olvides._

Mí querida Nadeshiko…

Te prometo, que viviré para ver felices a mis amados hijos.

.

_Te amaré siempre, mi ángel._


End file.
